<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught in the Bull's Eye by Yullenpyon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031717">Caught in the Bull's Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon'>Yullenpyon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cock Piercing, Creampie, F/M, Gang Rape, Greek Lore, Honeymoon, Jackson and Ethan are mentioned, Kinktober 2020, Minotaurs, Monsters, Newlyweds Stydia, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stydia, Vaginal Sex, married stydia, non-consensual creampie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia head to Greece for their honeymoon hoping to leave the supernatural behind for a few weeks and relax too bad the supernatural didn’t get the message.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Martin/Creatures, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught in the Bull's Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings:</p><p>There is explicit rape and bestiality featured heavily in this story. Neither Lydia or Stiles consent to the ritual they are forced into nor do they consent to the group rape.</p><p>This story is a sequel to Looking at You Through Your Eyes, you don't need to read that story to understand this one.</p><p>This is day 15 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink is Monsters and Piercings.</p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of their wedding had felt like nothing short of a dream to Stiles as he gotten ready in a happy daze. All the craziness that had happened over the past few months had led up to the moment Lydia entered the botanical garden they had chosen for their wedding venue had been completely worth it as Stiles stared in awe at his stunning bride. The banshee had found what she had called the perfect dress in this stunning sleeveless blush coloured open back princess like gown, decorated it delicate fabric flowers, strings of pearls that hang across her back and down her spine. The front of the had this deep plunging neck line that attached to a sheer lacy collar and two thin trails of sheer, sparkly fabric attached to her shoulders. Her hair had been twisted into a braid that had been wrapped around her head like a crown, decorated with flowers and gems, and topped with a beautiful lace veil. The sight of his beautiful goddess had taken Stiles’ breath away and he hadn’t been able to probably get it until the two of them had been wrapped around each other in the wedding bed later that night. The day after their wedding had been dedicated to packing up and getting everything ready to leave for their supernatural free honeymoon to the Greek island of Santorini later in the week.</p><p>The first day in Greece had seen the newlyweds spending a romantic tour of the surrounding wineries followed by a boat tour to the waters of the island’s volcanic hot spring, where the two of the swam, kissed and relaxed in the soothing warm water until late in the evening. Lydia had insisted on a candle lit beach side dinner at a restaurant that had been recommended to them by Jackson and Ethan, who had eaten there during their stop to the island while on their cruise a few months back. </p><p>“Jesus Christ Jacks was right this place is amazing! This food is so good my taste buds are gonna be singing for the next week!”</p><p>Giggling at her new husband’s enthusiasm as he digs into his food, Lydia sips at her wine, taking in the bustling nightlife. The two of them had arrived early in the morning and had immediately set out on the list of activities Lydia had put together. They had two weeks on the island and the banshee had packed their first week full of sightseeing, museum and gallery trips and with some relaxing beach days, determined to work on her tan, into the second week. Stiles had been paying the bill when Lydia had seen the small booth advertising private tours of the lost temple of Eros in the ancient city of Thera, rushing her husband towards it as soon as he had finished.</p><p>“Geeez Lyds calm down it’s not going anywhere!”</p><p>“Stiles it says limited tour available, we need to hurry before they have no more time slots left!”</p><p>“Ok, ok I’m hurrying.”</p><p>The small booth had been run by a friendly older gentlemen who had explained that the tour took small groups, pairs and singles on an intimate tour on the recently discovered lost temple dedicated to the god Eros, the Greek god of love and sex. The man had explained the tour is very limited as many scholars were still exploring and researching the temple and that there is only one spot left at the end of the week. Lydia had gotten such a bright excited look in her eye at the mention of the available tour that Stiles had simply handed over the 40 euros to book it for his wife, smiling at her little excited squeal as she held the tickets close to her chest. The tour guide had given them strict instructs on what they were allowed to bring, wear and use during their tour since the researchers were still exploring and didn’t want anything to interfere with their work. Thanking the guide the couple had headed back to their hotel, neither of them noticing the wicked grin that had spread across the man’s face as he and the booth disappeared. </p><p>The week had flown by full of fun, relaxing activities and romantic late night dinners and swims that before the newlyweds knew it the day of their private tour had arrived. Their guide had picked them up from the front of their hotel and had driven them up to the ancient city, pointing out landmarks and telling them myths and stories from the area. They arrived at a small worksite where numerous researchers and archeologists were busying about and were directed towards a small bathroom and series of lockers. Lydia and Stiles had been instructed to change into replicas of ancient clothing, the researchers not wanting fibers from modern clothes to potentially contaminate the site and to store their belongings into a secure locker. Any questions Stiles had had about the whole thing had been shut down by Lydia who had claimed they needed to respect their scientific process and she would had the same types of expectations had someone wanted access to her lab back in Boston. Their guide had changed as well and had handed them water sacks, stating that it was extremely hot inside the temple and that the couple needed to keep hydrated during the tour. The three of them had then headed into the site exploring ornate room after room of the hidden temple before their guide had brought them into the inner sanctuary where he explained how temple maidens would perform rituals, marriages and prayers to Eros in hopes her would bless them and the island inhabitants. Stiles walked hand in hand with his wife as she geeked out over the preserved architecture and the sculptures of the god Eros, before she pulls him into a sunken level in the centre of the room.</p><p>“Sti look at the way the floor is layered, it’s almost as if it’s a series of blades that could open. Isn’t it fascinating?”</p><p>“Mmmh totally babe.”</p><p>Stiles smiles as Lydia continues to inspect the ornate stone floor, crafting theories as to what it could have been while he goes to take another sip of his water, the heat of the room starting to affect him, frowning when he realizes he’s out of water.</p><p>“Shit hey Lyds do you have any more water?”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry young man, you’ll have plenty to drink in just a moment.”</p><p>Both Lydia and Stiles jolt at the sinister tone in their guide’s voice, moving into a defensive position as the stare at the man who has moved next to the large sculpture of Eros at the front of the room, hand resting on what looks like a torch holder. </p><p>“What the hell do you mean by that?”</p><p>“You will soon see.”</p><p>The guide pulls the holder down quickly, the floor beneath their feet groans ominously before the layer stone blades suddenly retract and send the two plummeting into darkness, screaming as they fall. Stiles feels like he’s been falling for hours before he hits a pool of cool liquid, swallowing a big mouthful in surprise when he hit the surface of the pool. His lungs burn as Stiles struggles in the liquid, desperately sucking in air as he breaks the surface, searching for his wife in the dimly lit cave. He can feel the fear surrounding his heart lessen when Lydia breaks the surface of the pool, taking her own huge breathe in between wet coughs, quickly swimming over to her.</p><p>“Lydia!”</p><p>“Where the hell are we?”</p><p>“No idea but we need to get the hell out of here. I don’t know what that guy is planning but I want nothing to do with it.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>The two of the swim to the edge of the deep, cerulean blue pool, Stiles pushing the banshee out of the liquid before he sluggishly pulls himself out, his limbs going numb. Lydia looks around the room, recognizing the same architecture and stone motifs from the inner sanctuary of the temple and the same ornate blades decorating a far wall. ‘Those must open like the one we fell through, hopefully one of the will lead to a way out of here.’ The banshee thinks before turning towards Stiles, noticing him breathing hard, half lying on the floor.</p><p>“Stiles, baby what’s wrong?”</p><p>“M-My body feels hot and tight. Fuck you don’t think that water was drugged do you?”</p><p>Lydia drops to her knees next to him, taking Stiles’ face in her hands as she checks him over, her heart beating wildly in her chest when she notices Stiles’ pupils are dilated. Her husband moans softly when she pulls him up into a seated position, his cock is hard beneath his soaked clothing and his skin is radiating heat as he leans against her. Lydia can feel Stiles shaking against her while she tries to get him to focus before the sound of foots steps draws her attention to a dark corner of the room. Shifting so Stiles is behind her, his face leaning against her neck as he pants and moans, Lydia braces herself as a series of cloaked figures step into the dimly lit room. </p><p>“Welcome young ones, we are here to bestow a great honour onto you both.”</p><p>“And if we don’t want this honour?”</p><p>Lydia is prepared to scream as the cloaked men get closer before she is thrown off balance when Stiles wraps his arms around her and presses his weight against her, hips grinding into her lower back.</p><p>“STILES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”</p><p>“Ahhh it seem that the Satyrion has had the desired effect on him but she may need more.”</p><p>Lydia struggles to push off her drugged husband, wincing when he hits the floor hard as she breaks free of his grip before releasing a wail that sends the cloaked me flying through the room. Stiles rolls onto his back, desperate for relief from the heat flooding his body as he moans loudly and pulls at his clothes.</p><p>"Lyds...s'hot…make it stop. Please b-baby, pleeaaaase.”</p><p>Whipping her head to check on Stiles whose begging has gotten louder and more desperate, Lydia misses the cloaked man who sneaks up and tackles her to the floor, his arms pinning her while another man grabs her face, forcing open her mouth as he pulls out a small vile of pale yellow fluid and pours it down her throat, covering her nose and mouth until she swallows it. Lydia is tossed to the floor as she coughs, trying to regain her breath while the cloak figures move off into the shadows.</p><p>“Now we offer our gift to the god Eros so that he may bless the people of this island.”</p><p>A distinct click is heard before the same rumbling from their fall fills the room, Lydia can feel her body start to heat up while she watched the figures disappear behind ornate blades that close and seal the couple inside. She can hear the blades behind them slowly open and drags herself towards Stiles, who is lying limply on the floor, half dressed. </p><p>“Stiles, Sti come on baby look at me!”</p><p>“Mmmmmmh.”</p><p>Cupping Stiles’ face Lydia frantically calls his name, tapping at his cheeks as his head rolls, eyes blank and unseeing from the drugs. The banshee can feel her heart racing as the echoes of approaching heavy hooved footsteps reach her ears. ‘Fuck this trip was supposed to be supernatural free and now I got us into this mess all because I just had to see an ancient temple.’ She thinks, tears filling her eyes as she cradled her limp, too warm husband into her chest. The hooved steps get closer and closer until they are all the banshee can hear, drowning out even her own sobs. A hot breathe against the back of her neck had Lydia tensing, her grip around Stiles’ semi-conscious body tightening as much as her numb limbs can manage, before she turns to face whatever monsters those freaks in the robes left them to, eyes widening in fear as she takes in the creature or creatures to be precise. ‘Are, are those Minotaurs? Omg we’re going to die!’ She thinks as she stares at the creatures. The Minotaurs were both everything and nothing of what she imagined they’d look like when she had read about them during her ancient history class at MIT. Their large bull heads had short brown fur that dissipated as it travelled down towards their thick necks and bulky tanned humanoid bodies, and their snouts were pierced by a large golden ring. Their muscular torsos and limbs were human-like until their feet, which where hooved and covered in thin fur. A long, thin tail protruded from their backsides and ended with a tuff of brown hair. The creatures were all naked and the one behind her had its huge, pierced cock hanging at her eye level. The banshee could feel herself trembling at the sight from both fear and a sudden burning need running through her veins as the creatures circled around the couple, before one harshly pulled Stiles out of her grip.</p><p>“NO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!”</p><p>Lydia screamed at the creature manhandling her limp husband, moving him until he was on his knees, face held in one of its large hands as the other gently pets his hair. She attempts to send the creature holding Stiles flying with a banshee wail but with the drugs in her system all she does is simply jostle the monster, who completely ignores her as it forces Stiles’ mouth open with its thumb. The creature behind her has run out of patience as it wraps a massive arm around her and brings the banshee into its chest before it rips her clothes from her body. Shrieking Lydia fights in its grip as its other hand starts to run along the length of her body while another creature has approached her husband, ridding him of his clothes as well. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” </p><p>Lydia can do nothing as the Minotaur holding Stiles’ slack mouth open presses the tip of its monstrous cock into his throat. Whatever the drug those cloaked fuckers gave her husband has made him so out of it that he doesn’t even seem aware of the intrusion. The creature starts to rocks slowly into her husband’s mouth, its cock visibly bugling in his throat while the other creature bends down and spreads the cheeks of Stiles’ ass before pressing the tip of a vile, filled with more of that pale yellow liquid Lydia had been forced to drink, into his ass. Lydia can hear him weakly moan when the vile is tipped, forcing the substance into his ass, while the creature in his throat picks up its speed. Lydia flinches when a rough, large rough finger prods at the folds of her cunt, before she desperately tries to scramble away from the creatures hand. </p><p>“NO DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!”</p><p>Lydia screams as the thick digits breach her, crying in pain at the intrusion as she claws at the arm holding her in place. She can see the Minotaur holding her husband’s head is now viciously skull fucking him as his limp, twitching body is being held, dangling above the ground, by the other one whose tongue is buried between his cheeks. The fingers pull out of her before several large hands wrap around her kicking legs and drags the limbs high in the air, spreading the wide open as a different Minotaur approaches her holding a decorative clear  jar with two long spouts filled with more of that yellow substance. The monster hooks one of the spouts into her ass before moving the jar so the second spout pushes into her pussy and tips the liquid into her. Lydia hisses at the feeling of the cool liquid filling her, groaning when the spouts are ripped out of her suddenly. She feels herself being laid on a flat stone surface, her legs left to hang over the edge, and only has a moment to get her bearings before Stiles is suddenly dropped on top of her, his face between her breasts, his mouth wide open as a thick white substance drips out onto her chest. Lydia’s eyes widen when she realizes it’s cum dripping out of his mouth as he breathes slowly against her skin, quickly wrapping her arms around him to protect her drugged husband as another creature reaches for his head.</p><p>“STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!”</p><p>Lydia feels her arms forced away from his shoulders and pinned down above her head before a creature stands above the couple, grabs Stiles by his longish hair, dragging him forward, and forces itself into his throat. Lydia can feel his lower body being moved before his hard cock is being forced into her cunt, the movement stilling when he’s pushed into her fully. The banshee struggles under him as he is forced to rock slightly into her by the rough fucking to his throat before she feels large hands on both their hips. A Minotaur is spreading Stiles’ cheeks as it rubs its huge cock up his crack before pressing the head past his tight rim. Stiles moans out at the intrusion, his fingers weakly digging into the stone beneath them, body trembling as the creature’s cock pushes in until his ass has swallowed it down to the root. </p><p>Stiles’ mind body and soul are on fire as consuming need and desire fill his veins, leaving him a trembling, limp mess on the floor. He’s vaguely aware of his wife trying to get his attention but it’s as if he’s hearing her from underwater, her words distorted and unfamiliar. His body is hot and so empty as he is pressed up against Lydia’s chest as she cradles him close before he feels himself being dragged away and forced into a seated position. Stiles can feel a cool hand touching him and he can’t help but lean into the smooth cool skin that is pushing back the suffocating heat. He can feel his mouth being opened and has a brief moment where his brain is screaming at him to fight before that part is silenced when his empty throat is suddenly stuffed full with a thick, cool mass. The mass is absolutely heavenly as its cool, heavy weight on his tongue soothes the fire in his brain, leaving him drifting is nothing but sweet pleasure when it starts to thrust deep into his slack throat. He moans when he feel something hard push his rim forcing cool liquid into him as the thrusts get wilder, the mass pounding away at the back of his throat. Stiles is suddenly lifted off the hard ground when a thick arm is wrapped around his hips and a rough wet cool thing spears into his ass. His body is absolutely singing is intense pleasure as he is roughly filled in both ends, eyes rolling into the back of his head when the wet thing in his ass hits his prostate. He can hear a familiar voice screaming and fighting in the background and can’t help but wonder why they are fighting this amazing pleasure. He feels the mass in his mouth lose its rhythm before it slams in all the way down to the root and floods his throat and mouth with a thick, salty substance. The taste of the substance drives Stiles’ on fire brain crazy as he struggles to swallow it before the mass is removed and he is suddenly dropped on a warm, soft surface. Stiles recognizes his wife’s chest as he lays limply onto of her while what he now recognizes as cum drips out of his mouth. Lydia’s arms wrap around him briefly before they are pulled away and a large hand digs into his hair and forces him forward onto another cool cock. Stiles is pressed into Lydia’s burning heat before cool hands grip his hips, the mixture of hot and cold forcing his mind to sink further into its drugged haze. He moans when a cool cock presses into his ass, hands struggling to find purchase so he can push himself back on the soothing coolness filling him to the brink. </p><p>The Minotaur gives its partner a moment to adjust as the magical drug runs through his body, forcing it to be able to accommodate his cock while a member of his herd spears the boy’s throat with vicious force. The female beneath him is strong, fighting stubbornly against the drug, but the Minotaur knows once it fucks her through him she will be lost to its effects and the herd can complete their ritual to Eros. Feeling the boy’s wet ass flutter around its cock the Minotaur pulls its cock out until only the tip is left inside, loving the whimpers the beautiful boy makes as he is dragged almost out of the girl completely, before it is slamming himself into the boy and the girl below them. Setting a brutal rhythm the Minotaur fucks into the wet, tightness of the boy, rocking the boy into his mate harshly. The two mortal’s scents had been thoroughly wrapped around each when the herd had cornered them, indicating that the priests had brought them a mated pair this time, meaning their ritual would yield them a more favourable response from the god. The two Minotaurs ravaged the beautiful boy as others from their herd crowds around to lick and touch the two mortal’s skin and nipples, gaining them a sinful orchestra of moans. The Minotaur’s herdmate comes down the boy’s throat, cum dripping onto the girl’s face as it pulls out its spent cock, another Minotaur moves to take its place before their herd leader stops it. The herd leader approaches the mortals, grasping the boy’s head and pressing his mouth against his mates, forcing her to swallow its herdmate’s cum as it drips out of the boy’s throat. </p><p>Lydia squirms, panting as Stiles is forcibly pushed into her over and over as the creatures towering over them rape him. The banshee can’t help but cry out in pleasure after a particularly harsh thrust pushes Stiles deep into her. Her cheeks burn as she sobs, her body enjoying the forced rough fucking while her mind is screaming for someone to save them. She can feel Stiles shake above her as he’s fucked, releasing these soft punched out moans when the Minotaur obviously hits his prostate. Lydia can’t stop her moans when rough hands start touching rubbing and pinching hers and Stiles’ bodies, focusing on their nipples. The creature fucking his mouth comes hard, spilling cum all over her face as it pulls away to make room for the next beast moves to take its friend’s spot before being stopped by the Minotaur who had first grabbed her. The creature’s massive, pierced cock was standing to full attention as it made its way towards them, Lydia theorized it was the leader of the group from its larger size, its pierced cock that none of the other beasts seem to have and by the way the other creatures moved out of its way. Once their leader was close enough it grabbed Stiles’ head and forced his mouth against hers, the previous creature’s cum dripping into her mouth as she struggled. She feels her husband moan into her mouth as he comes, flooding her insides before he breaks their forced kiss with a pained hiss as the Minotaur fucking him picks up the pace. </p><p>“AH AH AH M-MOOOORE!”</p><p>Stiles moans, pupils blown wide as he pants, back arching as the creature grabs his hips and pulls him back harshly onto its cock as it comes and floods his insides with cum, the cool spunk soothing the burning heat inside him for just a few moments before it flares up again. The herd leader lays its cock against the girl’s lips before it brings the boy’s head down to its flared head, pleased when the boy desperately mouths at the flesh. </p><p>“Sti wha-what are you…”</p><p>“Hah hah Lyds s’good…Stops the burn… need…”</p><p>Stiles can’t finish his sentence before another cock fucks the breath out of him, slamming into his stretched, sloppy ass without mercy. The human can’t help himself as he runs his tongue along the studded silky flesh of cock in front of him, his mind blank outside the need to be fucked hard, moaning when the cock in front of him moves to rub against his face. Lydia chokes on the musky scent of the cock pressed against her face, the smell overbearing as she feels Stiles moving above her when a new Minotaur fucks into him with reckless abandonment. She can feel the burning Stiles was talking about build inside her, a desperate need to be fucked and filled spreading through her veins that her husband’s cock and cum just can’t satisfy. When the herd leader’s cock starts moving against her lips, Lydia can’t help herself as she follows her husband’s lead and presses her tongue against the studded flesh. The salty taste sends her mind blank before she is wrapping her mouth around the flesh, her and Stiles’ lips pressing against each other as they kiss around the creature’s cock between them. The two of them move together as they kiss, tongues running along the cool flesh before the herd leader grabs them, twisting their bodies until they are half lying on their sides, upper bodies parallel with the Minotaur’s, their faces held tightly as their mouths are pressed tight against one another around its cock, before it starts to thrust between their lips. Lydia watches as Stiles’ eyes roll into the of his head as the new position forces him to spill out of her and allows the beasts’ cock spearing him to ram his prostate with immense accuracy. The banshee grasps at her husband’s shoulders as she feels her leg being lift and two cool cocks press against her cunt and ass before pushing in. Stiles hands find her body as he wraps one around her lower back and the other around her neck, thumb rubbing against her jaw lovingly as they kiss around the thrusting flesh. The two cocks inside her set a brutal pace, her body bouncing against Stiles as the creatures fuck her. The hand Stiles had on her back slides to her stomach, fingers pressing into the cock stirring up her insides before they move to her clit, rubbing in time with the thrusts, forcing Lydia to spasm around the cocks inside of her as she comes. His cock bobs between them from his own rough fucking, spraying her stomach as he comes again after another sharp hit to his prostate. The cock between their lips twitches as if pulls back enough to smash the faces together so the head is resting in both their mouths before the Minotaur holding them comes hard, coating the mouths, lips, tongues and faces with a river of thick cum. The moment the Minotaur’s cum hits their tongues Stiles and Lydia brains short circuit as the wantonly swallow as much as the delicious, creamy fluid as they can, licking it off each other once the creature pulls away. The two of them are cleaning the last of the heavenly spunk off each other’s faces when the creatures fucking them come, drowning their insides with cool cum that soothes the inferno inside them for a few moments before the couple are begging to be filled again as the heat returns. The herd are more than happy to fuck the pair, thick cocks filling every available hole as the couple moan and cling to each, minds and bodies drowning in pleasure. The banshee and the human lose all track of time as they are continuously fucked before they pass out from exhaustion, waking up to cocks fucking them before the cycle is repeated to many times to keep track. </p><p>By the time the last monstrous cock has finally left their bodies Lydia and Stiles are nothing more than moaning, cum stuffed messes unable to do anything as the cloaked figures return, draping them in ornate fabrics and carrying the two out of the labyrinth. Lydia is barely conscious while Stiles is completely passed when they are lower into a cool pool of water and bathed by the cloaked men. A pale pinkish liquid is tipped into their slack mouths before they bundled into the back of a small car, their belongings from the lockers placed in their laps as their guide returns them to their hotel, careful to not been seen by anyone. Tucking the couple into bed, the guide forces them to swallow another vile of the pink potion each, ensuring the two would have no memory of their trip to Eros’ temple before disappearing into the night. The next morning the couple wake up naked, wrapped around each other and feeling sore and hung over, scared and confused before the potion in the system takes effect, wiping away any thoughts or memories of the last few days. The two of them unable to notice anything out of place simply carry on the vacation as planned, enjoying their last few days of their honeymoon before heading home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>